Seelendiebe
by Maurynna Kyrissaean
Summary: Das Letzte Bündnis zwischen den Sindar und den Noldor droht zu zerbrechen, und Legolas gerät in einen Verrat. Seine Botschaft muss um einen Krieg zwischen den beiden Ältesten Elbenrassen zu verhindern schnellstmöglich zu seinem Volke gelangen. Auf dieser
1. Prolog

Prolog

Das Rascheln der grünen Blätter um ihn herum machte Galadhion, den Wächter des Hauptpfades nach Düsterwald, schläfrig. Die Sonne glitzerte noch ein letztes mal über dem Bergrand, bevor sie sich schließlich ganz verabschiedete. Galadhion genoss das letzte Lächeln der Sonne auf seinen Wangen und seufzte.

Noch 4 Stunden Dienst. Luthion, sein Bester Freund und auch Wache, war heute krank und Galadhion hatte sich bereit erklärt seine Schicht zu übernehmen. Mittlerweile bereute er seine Entscheidung. Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen um nach seinem Wasserbeutel zu greifen, da sah er 2 Gestalten durch das Gestrüpp huschen.

Die Tatsache, dass die beiden nicht den Pfad benutzten, kam ihm merkwürdig vor, und statt den Wasserbeutel griff er den Bogen gleich daneben, zog einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und beobachtete. Die 2 Gestalten eilten voran, trittsicher und geschickt strichen sie die Zweige aus dem Weg. Galadhion war für die beiden unsichtbar, da der Wachturm taktisch günstig auf einem großen Mallornbaum gebaut worden war, um ungebetenen Besuchern eine Überraschung zu bieten.

Sie trugen dunkle Mäntel, die sie hervorragend tarnten, und die untergehende Sonne und somit die sich über den Düsterwald legende Dunkelheit kamen den beiden Gestalten zu Gute. Galadhion musste sich anstrengen um zu sehen, wohin die beiden Gestalten liefen. Sie wollten in den Düsterwald hinein, das war klar. Dazu aber mussten sie früher oder später an seinem Posten vorbei, denn der Düsterwald war von einer Hecke umgeben, die wie eine Mauer wirkte. Niemand kam hinein und auch nicht hinaus, es sei denn, er benutzte den Hauptpfad.

Überflüssig zu sagen, dass für diesen Schutz auch eine gewisse Menge an Magie benutzt wurde. Die beiden Gestalten hielten nun inne und schauten sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um. Sie flüsterten etwas das Galadhion trotz seiner Elbenohren nicht verstand, und liefen dann weiter. Sie hatten die Richtung geändert und hasteten nun in Richtung Pfad. Sie liefen keine 2 Meter vor der Hecke entlang, anscheinend waren sie sich darüber im Klaren dass sie nur durch den Hauptfad in den Düsterwald gelangen würden. Galadhion legte den Pfeil auf die Sehne und spannte sie. Er hatte nicht vor zu schießen bevor er nicht wusste, wer diese beiden Fremden waren. Es konnten 2 Elben sein, die sich nicht jedem zu erkennen geben wollten, genauso gut konnten es aber auch dunkle Gestalten sein die nun in seine Zielweite kam. Gerade als er den Mund aufmachte um ihnen den Befehl zuzurufen sich zu erkennen zu geben, sirrte ein Pfeil durch die Luft. Verwirrt schaute Galadhion sich um. Es war nicht seiner, und heute Abend gab es nur eine Wache, ihn. Also kam der Pfeil nicht aus dem Düsterwald.

Er musste von außerhalb kommen. Ihm konnte er nicht gegolten haben, denn ihn konnte niemand sehen. Die Antwort bekam er, als er nach unten schaute. Es war nicht ein Pfeil gewesen, sondern zwei Pfeile. Und sie ragten beide mit grausamer Präzision aus den Herzen der beiden Gestalten, die zusammengesackt auf dem Boden lagen und sich nie mehr rühren würden. "Wer ist da?" rief Galadhion mit Furcht in der Stimme. Trotz seiner ungewöhnlich scharfen Augen konnte er niemanden zwischen den Bäumen ausmachen der geschossen hatte. Nervös leckte er sch über die Lippen. Was sollte er nun tun?

Doch seine Frage wurde beantwortet als er Hufgetrappel hinter sich hörte. Iluvatar Sei Dank, Elben aus Düsterwald. Schnell kletterte er vom Mallorn herunter und stellte sich den Kommenden in den Weg. Es waren 2 Wachen die nach dem Rechten sehen wollten. Galadhion hatte sich in der Vergangenheit oft als Träumer bewiesen, und so traute man seinem Scharfsinn nicht mehr ganz. Er erklärte den beiden eilig was geschehen war und Galadhion und die Jüngere wache schauten sich die beiden Fremden an. Ein Schock überkam sie, als sie die Kapuzen hinunterzogen.

Es waren Elben, Elben aus Lothlorien. Galadhion schaute sich zuerst den Pfeil an, welcher pechschwarz war, am Schaft 3 Spitzen hatte und unten eine rote Kerbe. Das sagte ihm nichts, also drehte er den Kopf des toten Elben herum und erstarrte.

Galadhion hatte schon viele Tote gesehen, doch dieser hier war der Grausamste. Seine Augen waren tiefschwarz, nichts weißes war mehr zu sehen, die Iris, die Pupille, alles war weg, nur dieses abgrundtiefe schwarz. Als hätte man ihm die Seele ausgesogen...


	2. Vorzeichen

1.Kapitel: Vorzeichen

Prinz Legolas stand am Balkon seines Gemaches und genoss den Sonnenuntergang, den man hier im Westflügel des Schlosses König Thranduils nur zu gut beobachten konnte. Als die Sonne sich endgültig vom Tag verabschiedet hatte und der ganze Himmel in Lila -und Blautönen erstrahlte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. "Herein" rief er, drehte sich um trat neugierig in sein Zimmer zurück. Um diese Zeit störte ihn normalerweise niemand, da jeder wusste, dass Legolas die Zeit nach dem Sonnenuntergang für gewöhnlich damit verbrachte sich in Büchern zu vergraben. Die Tür ging mit einem leisen Knarren auf und sein persönlicher Diener, Harnon, trat ein.

Harnon war schon sehr alt für einen Menschen. Die Frage warum Prinz Legolas einen Menschen als persönlichen Diener gewählt hatte war einfach zu beantworten. Legolas hatte sich auf seiner Reise mit den Gefährten einfach an eine gewisse Fröhlichkeit in seinem Alltag und seiner Umgebung gewöhnt, welche er, wieder zu Hause angekommen, nicht vermissen wollte. Elbische Diener waren ihm einfach zu kühl und distanziert, doch mit Harnon scherzte er gerne, und er genoss dessen Gesellschaft, auch wenn er dadurch so manchen schiefen Blick von anderen Elben die das Schloss bewohnten in Kauf nehmen musste.

Harnon blinzelte für einen kurzen Augenblick gegen das Licht der Kerze, dann sah er Legolas, verbeugte sich leicht und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Mein Prinz, es tut mir Leid um die Störung," sagte er, und seine Augen suchten nach einem Zeichen der Verärgerung in dem Gesicht des Elbenprinzen. Dieser jedoch antwortete lächelnd: "Das macht doch nichts Harnon, aber in anbetracht der Uhrzeit muss es wichtig sein. Was gibt es denn?" Harnon atmete auf und erwiderte: "Euer Vater schickt nach euch, er war sehr zornig. Habt ihr etwas angestellt?" fragte er und der Schalk lachte aus seinen blauen Augen. Natürlich hatte Legolas nichts angestellt, das hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr, aber Harnon zog ihn gerne liebevoll damit auf dass Legolas der Jüngste Elb der Familie war.

Die Tatsache dass Legolas immer noch 2 Jahrtausende älter war als er selbst wischte er mit einer Handbewegung beiseite, als Legolas es lächelnd erwähnte. "König Thranduil wirkte wirklich besorgt, ihr solltet euch eilen," sagte Harnon zu ihm, machte noch eine kleine Verbeugung, ging respektvoll 3 Schritte rückwärts und verließ den Raum wieder. Ein Seufzer verließ Legolas´ Kehle. Er hatte sich so auf die "Chronik der tapfersten Elben des Nordens" gefreut, doch er konnte sich der Audienz nicht entziehen. Schnell zog er sich ein anderes Hemd an, da dieses schon einen Fleck bekommen hatte, wahrscheinlich vom Kerzenwachs. Dann sah er noch einmal in den Spiegel, befand sein Antlitz für ausreichend und betrat wenige Minuten später den Thronsaal.

°°°°°°°°°

"Wann und wo fand man sie?" dröhnte die mächtige Bassstimme Thranduils durch den Thonsaal. Die Diener die vor der Tür standen und lauschten erzitterten und liefen schnell wieder an die Arbeit. "Am Eingang des Hauptfades nach Düsterwald. Die Umgebung wurde abgesucht, doch niemand gefangen genommen.

Wer auch immer diese beiden Elben erschossen hat, er hat wahrlich ein schnelles Pferd," antworte Fornion, Befehlshaber der Wachtposten des Düsterwalds, dem König. "Niemand gefunden? Wie ist das möglich? Wer hatte Wache? Warum wurde der Mörder nicht gesichtet? Und warum zum Teufel erfahre ich das alles jetzt erst?" Fornion fühlte sich sehends unwohler in seiner Haut. "Nun ja Majestät, auch ein Elb kann einen Geist nicht sehen, denn ein Geist muss es gewesen sein, da keiner unserer Elben etwas fand. Galadhion Monodron hatte Wachdienst, doch auch er sah nichts. Er erzählte mir, die beiden Elben, die er aus der Entfernung nicht als solche ausmachen konnte da sie diese Umhänge trugen,"-er deutete auf die beiden schwarzen Kapuzenmäntel die auf dem Boden lagen- "hätten nicht den Pfad benutzt, sondern sich durchs Gestrüpp gekämpft. Sie mussten Angst vor jemandem gehabt haben, scheinbar wollten sie versteckt zum Tor gelangen, außerdem hatten sie dort bessere Deckung. Galadhion erzählte auch, dass die beiden den Düsterwald gekannt haben mussten, da sie nicht erst, vergeblich wie wir wissen, einen weg durch die Hecke suchten sondern zum Tor liefen um hineinzukommen. In dem Augenblick hörte Galadhion wohl Pfeile zischen und die beiden waren tot."

Fornion verstummte. Er war es leid diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Er wollte endlich die beiden toten Elben untersuchen, was ihm nicht gestattet war bevor der König nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte. Thranduil öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch in dem Moment öffneten sich die beiden große Flügeltüren am Westende der Halle und Legolas trat ein. Verwirrtt schaute er sich um als er die beiden Männer sah, sein Vater ganz rot vor Wut und Fornion, welchen er auch kannte. Dann sah er die beiden Mäntel auf dem Boden liegen und schaute erst Fornion und dann seinen Vater fragend an. "Legolas, endlich, was treibst du nur immer so lange?" blaffte sein Thranduil seinen Sohn an. Legolas´ Augen verengten sich. Wenn sein Vater so außer sich war, dann musste wirklich etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen sein.

"Ich bin beschäftigt um diese zeit Vater, erwarte nicht von mir dass ich sofort springe wenn du rufst. Ich habe mich beeilt. Und nun sag, worum geht es?" "Fornion,erzähle du," sagte Thranduil mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung. Fornion unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und erzählte Legolas noch einmal die Geschehnisse am Eingang Düsterwalds. Als Fornion geendet hatte, verstand Legolas warum sein Vater so wütend war. Seit den Ringkriegen waren Tod und Leiden so weit wie möglich verringert worden, und die Waldelben waren dem Ganzen vorausgegangen.

Dass nun gerade dort etwas so etwas passierte, warf Rätsel auf. Legolas hatte eine ganze Menge Fragen, mit denen er auch gleich herausplatzte. Auch ihm missfiel es, dass der wohlverdiente Frieden Düsterwalds eventuell auf dem Spiel stand, denn durch Mord war dort schon lange niemand mehr gestorben. "Weiß man wer die beiden waren? Und was sie hier wollten? Hat man die Pfeile schon untersucht? War vielleicht Gift an ihnen? Und haben die beiden Toten besondere Merkmale?""Das wollte ich schon lange untersuchen und die Antworten könnte ich euch auch geben wenn ich die Zeit und die Erlaubnis hätte sie zu untersuchen..." antwortete ihm Fornion. Jetzt blickten beide den König an.

Er schien ihre Unterhaltung gar nicht mit angehört zu haben, denn in seinen Augen lag ein abwesender Gesichtsausdruck während er mit seinen Fingern an seinem Bart herumzupfte. "Vater?" fragte Legolas. "Was ist denn? Seid ihr immer noch da? Ich sagte doch bereits ihr sollt die Leichen untersuchen und mir so schnell wie möglich Bericht erstatten!" bellte Thranduil. Sein Vater musste wirklich aus dem Häuschen sein, dachte Legolas, denn das hatte er bestimmt noch nicht gesagt. Legolas´ Neugier wuchs. Er war sich ganz sicher dass er bei der Untersuchung der Leichen etwas herausfinden würde.  
Nur was? Mit einem Blick auf Fornion war er sicher dass auch dieser vor Neugier brannte und wie auf ein stilles Kommando drehten sich beide um und verließen den Thronsaal. Doch König Thranduil bemerkte dies gar nicht, er war mit den Gedanken schon wieder weit abseits


	3. Die Botschaft

2.Kapitel: Die Botschaft

Die Fackeln auf dem Innenhof unterstützten das schwache Sternenlicht welches nicht ausreichte um die Räume des Heilerhauses zu erleuchten. In dem Haus selbst brannte keinerlei Licht, da die Gefahr eines Feuers zu groß war. Den Mond sah man an dieser Stelle nicht, er wurde von dem großen Mallorn verdeckt, der seine Zweige wie ein Trauernder bis zum Boden hängen ließ. Legolas und Fornion eilten mit großen Schritten durch den Innenhof an den verwundert schauenden Wachen vorbei zum Heilerhaus.

Fornion öffnete die Holztür mit den aufwendigen braunen und grünen Schnitzereien darin und sie gingen gleich weiter zum Raum der Stille. Dies war der Raum in dem kürzlich Verstorbene aufbewahrt wurden. Es war der einzige Raum, in dem immer mindestens ein Elb Totenwache hielt und darauf aufpasste dass niemand die Seelen der Verstorbenen daran hinderte in den Himmel aufzusteigen. Auch um diese Zeit wachte hier ein Legolas unbekannter Elb, doch Fornion schien ihn zu kennen, denn der Totenwächter nickte ihm zu ohne ein Wort zu sagten. Sie durften eintreten.

Legolas fröstelte als er den Raum betrat, eine unheimliche Kälte legte sich um sein Herz. Mühsam atmete er tief durch. Er schaute zu den Fenstern, doch alle waren geschlossen. Abgesehen davon war die Nacht windstill. Der Wächter hatte Legolas´ Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und nickte ihm zu. „So geht es jedem der hier hineinkommt. Seid ihr gekommen um die Toten zu untersuchen?" „So ist es. Hat schon jemand etwas an ihnen verändert?" fragte Fornion. „Nein, es wurde angeordert ihnen saubere, ehrenvollere Kleidung anzuziehen, doch niemand traut sich an sie heran. Es ist als laste ein Fluch auf den beiden." Legolas nickte. Genauso fühlte es sich an. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken einen der beiden anfassen zu müssen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Das war lächerlich. Sie waren tot. Was konnten sie noch tun? Er sah über die Schulter zu Fornion. „Dann wollen wir mal," sagte dieser und ging an die erste Liege.

Legolas ging an Fornion vorbei zu der hinteren Liege. Fornion hatte das weiße Tuch welches das Gesicht des toten Elben bedeckt hatte schon heruntergenommen. Er versuchte, die Augen des Elben zu schließen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Diese grauenhaften schwarzen Augen. Legolas tat sein Bestes um sie zu ignorieren als auch er das Tuch abgenommen hatte. Er schluckte. „Also gut. Fangen wir an. Zuerst die Arme." Legolas zwang sich die Decke noch weiter herunterzuziehen bis die beiden bleichen eiskalten Arme frei von jeder Bedeckung waren. Auf den äußeren Armflächen war nichts zu sehen, doch ein paar Zentimeter unter der Handfläche waren drei rote punkte zu einem Dreieck angeordnet zu sehen. Eine Tätowierung.

„Fornion, schau bei deinem auf die Innenseite des rechten Unterarms," wies Legolas ihn an. Fornion gehorchte und zuckte zusammen. „Kennst du diese Zeichen?" fragte Legolas tonlos. „Jeder Elb in Mittelerde kennt diese Zeichen," flüsterte Fornion mit aufgerissenen Augen. Legolas drehte sich zu der Wache um, die immer noch wie angewurzelt auf der gleichen Stelle stand aber neugierig den Hals streckte. Legolas schaute ihn an. „Geh und sag meinem Vater, wir bitten um eine weitere Audienz. Sag ihm, Galadriels persönliche Botschafter wurden umgebracht. Sagt ihm, es geht um das letzte Bündnis."

Die Wache schaute fragend, war aber klug genug die Gedanken nicht laut auszusprechen. Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Schloss hinauf. „Hat es das zu bedeuten was ich denke, mein Prinz?" wisperte Fornion Legolas zu. „Hoffen wir das es das es das nicht tut" gab Legolas heiser zurück, während er immer noch in die toten, endlos schwarzen Augen des ermordeten Sindar schaute.

°°°°°°°

Der Weg zurück in die Hallen Thranduils war ein Weiter, doch Legolas und Fornion eilten die Treppen hoch als wäre Sauron persönlich hinter ihnen her. Sie stürzten in die Halle, in der König Thranduil sie schon erwartete. Doch er war nicht allein. Sein persönlicher Berater, Indunen, ein hochgewachsener und schon fast schüchtern wirkender Elb, der sich jedoch in seinem Leben als klug und weise erwiesen hatte, stand neben ihm. Beide blickten ernst auf die beiden Ankömmlinge.

„Nun, mein Sohn, sag schnell, was hast du herausgefunden? Die Wache muss sich irren, denn sie sprach von dem letzten Bündnis. Niemand würde jemand so Wichtigen umbringen, der Preis wäre zu hoch. Erzählt!" Legolas holte tief Luft und erzählte dann in aller Eile von den Zeichen, die er am Unterarm des Toten entdeckt hatte. Während der Elbenprinz seine Entdeckung in allen Einzelheiten schilderte wurden Thranduils Augen immer größer. Auch Indunen, der für gewöhnlich keinerlei Gefühlsregungen zeigte wurde immer kleiner und sein Mund öffnete sich ohne sich wieder zu schließen. Legolas erkannte, dass Indunen verstanden hatte was er vermutete. Doch sein Vater schien nicht ganz mitgekommen zu sein, denn außer der Bestürzung über den Tod Galadriels persönlicher Botschafter war ihm nichts anzusehen.

„Wie sagen wir ihr denn nun was geschehen ist? Sie wird nicht zufrieden sein mit der Erklärung, ein Unbekannter hätte sie ermordet..." Murmelte Thranduil mit gerunzelter Stirn. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Vater, du verstehst nicht ganz. Diese Botschafter wollten uns anscheinend eine Botschaft überbringen." Thranduil schaute ihn an. „Ja, mein Sohn, das ist es was Botschafter meistens tun" erklärte er freundlich. Legolas wollte schreien. Stattdessen ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten zusammen und redete weiter. „Was glaubst du, warum sie umgebracht worden sind, Vater? Jemand _wollte_, dass diese Botschaft uns nicht erreicht. Also muss sie sehr wichtig gewesen sein. Und die beiden Botschafter _wussten _dass sie verfolgt wurden, sonst wären sie nicht durchs Unterholz gekrochen...Verstehst du? Wir müssen unbedingt wissen was diese Botschaft war. Einen Mord zu begehen um jemanden davon abzuhalten etwas zu erfahren, das muss schon etwas wichtiges sein."

König Thranduil schien zu verstehen, denn er warf seinem Berater einen Blick zu. Der Blick dessen aber galt Legolas. „Und ihr habt nichts in der Kleidung gefunden? Kein Pergament, keine Notizen..?" Fornion schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Verdammt, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Ihr,Legolas?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, auch er hatte die Klamotten nicht durchsucht. Es war schrecklich genug gewesen, die Körperteile der Leiche zu untersuchen, außerdem hatte ihn das Zeichen auf dem Unterarm völlig durcheinandergebracht. „Nun, dann schlage ich vor, ihr geht noch einmal nachgucken..." hörte er die tiefe Stimme Indunens.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Legolas den Thronsaal nun schon zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag. Und wieder ging er schnurstracks auf das Heilerhaus zu. Diesmal allerdings ohne Fornion, denn dieser hatte noch etwas zu erledigen gehabt, worauf ihn König Thranduil hingewiesen hatte, was dieser mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck quittierte. Legolas zog die Tür auf, lief direkt in den Raum der Stille und ging gleich zu „seinem" Elb. Er untersuchte die Taschen der Gewänder, fand aber nichts. Auch in dem Kapuzenumhang war kein Pergament. Also durchsuchte er auch den anderen Elben. In dem Umhang waren zwei Pakete Lembas, doch nichts was einer Nachricht auch nur im Entferntesten glich. Enttäuscht wollte er sich gerade wieder umdrehen und gehen, da sah er auf der Rückseite des Mallornblattes welches das Lembas umwickelte ein Stück Pergament ragen. Sofort hob er das Elbenbrot auf und zog das Pergament heraus. Mit zittrigen Fingern entfaltete er das vergilbte Blatt und begann zu lesen...

°°°°°°°°°°


	4. Aufbruch

3. Kapitel: Aufbruch

„Bündnis mit den Nordelben droht zu zerbrechen. König Dragopher,der Herrscher der Dunkelelben des Nordens brachte Botschaft über seine Unzufriedenheiten mit unserer Forderung der Abschaffung des Sklavenhandels mit Menschen in den nördlichen Ebenen und in Arthedain. Frieden ist in Gefahr, bitten um Hilfe."

Die Botschaft war ohne Zweifel von Galadriel. Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Was sollte er nun tun? Zweifellos konnte König Thranduil nicht einfach sein ganzes Heer losschicken um Lórien zu Hilfe zu eilen wenn die Möglichkeit bestand dass es gar nicht zu einem Krieg kommen würde. Jemand musste nach Lórien reiten und die Sache klären. Und er ahnte auch schon, wer. Es würde ihm mal wieder gut tun aus dem Düsterwald herauszukommen, viel zu lange schon hatte er dort geweilt. Er beschloss, die Nacht noch einmal darüber nachzudenken und seinem Vater seine Entscheidung am nächsten Tag mitzuteilen.

°°°°°°°

„Alani, stehst du immer noch draußen? Komm herein, wir wollen Essen!" Das braunhaarige Mädchen das zweifellos auf den Namen Alani hörte, gab ihrem dicken Pony noch einen Klaps auf die Kruppe und machte sich dann seufzend auf um zum Haus zu gehen. Haus wäre vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben. Eigentlich war es eine Hütte, gebaut aus Lehm, billig, aber solide. Noch nie war sie eingestürzt, auch als es gestürmt hatte nicht. Ranai, Alanis Mutter, war sehr stolz darauf.

Alani stupste die Tür beiseite die mal wieder knarrte, ging ins Esszimmer und schob sich ihren Stuhl zurecht. Die mit blauen Blumen verzierten Teller standen schon auf dem Tisch, und es roch nach Kartoffelsuppe. Schon wieder. Alani murrte. „ Mama, die Suppe hängt mir zum Hals raus. Gibt es nichts anderes dass du..." Doch sie wurde unterbrochen. „Alani, hör zu. Die Hohen Herren haben die Ration verkürzt. Wir bekommen immer weniger für unsere Erträge. Kartoffelsuppe ist das Billigste und Nahrhafteste das ich kochen kann. Also wirst du das essen oder wohl oder übel verhungern." Das war deutlich gewesen. Alani schluckte.

Dann kam Wut über sie. Diese verdammten Elben ! Pah, Hohe Herren nannten sie sich. Dabei waren sie nichts als eine Horde Verbrecher die ihren Spaß daran hatten andere Leute in Armut zu halten. Nicht alle Leute, nein. Den Elben hierzulande ging es gut. Nur die Menschen mussten leiden. Tagtäglich war sie diejenige, die mit ihrem Haflinger die Felder umjätete, bepflanzte und erntete, während ihre Mutter sich um das Obst und Gemüse das im Garten wuchs kümmerte. Das war eine verteufelt harte Arbeit, von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang waren sie beschäftigt damit so schnell wie möglich zu arbeiten um den Mindestumsatz an Erträgen abzuliefern, so dass sie die Hütte und das Feld behalten konnten.

Da Alanis Vater in einem hoffnungslosen Aufstand der Menschen gegen die Hohen Herren sein Leben gelassen hatte waren Alani und Ranai ganz allein. Doch eines Tages hatte Alani ein junges Pferd entdeckt, das zitternd am ganzen Körper auf einem ihrer Felde lag. Sie durfte es behalten. Es war ein Wallach, und sie nannte ihn Valeran, nach dem Helden aus ihrem Lieblingsbuch.

Valeran war eine große Hilfe als er älter wurde. Er zog alle Geräte für sie und verdiente sich so sein Heu und Wasser. Während sie ihre Kartoffelsuppe schlürfte und sich missbilligende blicke ihrer Mutter einfing, dachte sie darüber nach, wie die Menschen fern von diesem Ort wohl leben würden. Waren sie frei, das zu tun was sie wollten? Sie hatte die Geschichten gehört die Wanderer die hier alle paar Jahre einmal vorbeikamen erzählten, und seufzte. Wie es wohl war, leben zu dürfen ohne die tägliche Angst am nächsten Tag alles zu verlieren?

°°°°°°°°°°°

Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne kitzelten Legolas Wange und er wachte auf. Er hatte entschieden. Er würde gehen. Sogleich warf er die Decke zur Seite, schwang die Beine über den Bettrand und stand auf. Er suchte seine Kleider zusammen, kleidete sich in aller Eile an und verließ dann sein Zimmer in Richtung Thronsaal. Sein Vater war um diese Zeit schon wach, das wusste er aus Erfahrung, und er wollte so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen. Wenn die Botschaft wirklich wahr war, dann hatten sie keine Zeit zu verlieren.

°°°°°°°°°

„Hier mein Prinz, euer Pferd," sagte der Deiner, deutete eine Verbeugung an und drückte ihm die Zügel in die Hand. Legolas schaute auf. In seine Augen blickten die dunklen Augen seines Hengstes Sahin. Er liebte dieses Tier abgöttisch, war es doch unter seiner Fittiche aufgewachsen und ausgebildet worden. Sahin war ein Vollblut, welche die Elben aus Düsterwald lieben. Er hatte eine sehr außergewöhnliche Farbe, war sein schokobraunes Fell doch durch einen Dunkelroten Ton ergänzt. In der Sonne glänzte er als sei er aus Kupfer gefertigt.

Sanft pustete Legolas dem Hengst in die Nüstern, lachte auf, als er überrascht seinen Kopf hochwarf und zog dann den Sattelgurt fest. Dann schaute Legolas sich ein letztes mal um. Niemand war zu sehen außer dem Diener welcher ihm Sahin soeben gebracht hatte, der sich nun auf dem Weg zurück zu den Ställen befand. Seinem Vater hatte Legolas schon verabschiedet, mit dem Versprechen sehr bald mit Klarheit wiederzukommen. Er hatte genügend Proviant in seinen Satteltaschen, ein ausdauerndes Pferd und er freute sich darauf, mal wieder aus Düsterwald herauszukommen.

Er trieb sein Pferd an, und Sahin setzte sich in schnellem Schritt in Bewegung. Pfeifend ritt der Prinz von Düsterwald durch das Tor auf den Hauptpfad, weg von dem Düsterwald, auf nach Lórien, wo sich alles klären würde wie er hoffte.

°°°°°°°°°°


	5. Die Falle

4. Kapitel: Die Falle

„Alani, die Sonne steht schon hoch am Himmel! Was ist denn nur bloß mit dir? Du stehst doch immer so früh auf..." tadelte Shiva als Alani gähnend vor dem Fenster stand, anstatt draußen das Pferd das Feld hinauf und wieder hinunter zu führen. „Ich gehe schon. Wo heut so ein schöner Tag ist, darf ich mit Lorian üben sobald das Feld fertig ist?"

Alani schaute ihre Mutter flehend an. Diese allerdings drehte die Augen gen Himmel. Lorian war Alanis bester Freund, und zu Shivas Bedauern war er damals mit in den Aufstand gegen die hohen Herren gezogen, wodurch er einiges an Kriegskunst von anderen Männern gelernt hatte. Und Alani war anscheinend ganz versessen darauf, das gleiche Handwerk zu erlernen, denn in jeder freien Minute die sie nicht mit ihrem Pferd verbrachte übte sie Schwertsreiche und Paraden. Aber so war sie nun einmal. „Nun schön, aber sag mir bescheid, ich werde zuerst das Feld begutachten bevor du gehen darfst."

Mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen lief Alani aus dem Zimmer durch die Küche zum Stall, wo Valeran stand, der sie mit einem Wiehern begrüßte. Er bekam einen Apfel, wurde herausgeführt, geputzt und bekam sein Zaumzeug angelegt. Und dann begann die Arbeit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Legolas ritt nun schon seit 3 Tagen, und immer noch hatte er sich nicht sattgesehen an dem Grün um ihn herum. Er genoss den Duft der blühenden Blumen, des Waldes und lauschte den Liedern welche die Vögel ihm zuträllerten. Nachts blieb er stets in einem Mauseloch.

Ein Mauseloch war für die Gegend zwischen Düsterwald und Lórien so etwas wie eine Gaststätte bei den Menschen. Dort konnte man sich ein Zimmer mieten und nächtigen, natürlich beinhaltete der oft hohe Preis auch Abendessen, Frühstück und Proviant. Doch allzu schnell erkannte man Legolas, und er musste nichts bezahlen. Das war zu seinem Leidwesen, denn lieber hätte er gezahlt und wäre in Ruhe gelassen werden wollen als sich jeden Abend höflich nickend die neuesten Gerüchte über sich selbst und seine Familie anzuhören. Besonders an einem Mauseloch war aber auch, dass dort jeder, der ein Zimmer gemietet hatte unter dem Schutz des Hauses stand, das hieß niemand, nicht einmal der König persönlich durfte jemanden darin verhaften lassen.

Dies war auch der Grund warum der Prinz stets wachsam war, konnten um ihn herum doch auch Leute anderer Gesinnung sein. An diesem Tag war Legolas Laune allerdings etwas überschattet. Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Immer wieder sah er sich um, doch so weit er sich auch umblickte, weder seine scharfen Augen noch seine ungewöhnlich guten Ohren vernahmen etwas anderes als das stete Hufgeräusch Sahins.

Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich wieder nach vorne um und beobachtete das Spiel der Sonne am wolkenfreien Himmel. Irgendetwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Er trieb Sahin in den Trab und hoffte, bald dahinter zu kommen warum er sich so komisch fühlte. Sollte es ein Feind sein, auch dann wollte er es wissen, denn die Ungewissheit nervte ihn ungemein. Und er wusste, dass sein Gefühl ihn nicht täuschte, denn für solche Situationen hatte er wahrlich einen siebten Sinn.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Tot! Schon wieder, Alani, was ist denn heute los mit dir?" Alani schaute in Lorians grüne Augen, die sie in diesem Moment etwas verwirrt anschauten. Alani wusste es ja selber nicht. Lorian hasste es, wenn sie sich keine Mühe gab und mit den Gedanken weit weg war. „Ich kann meine Zeit auch anders verbringen, weißt du? Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann sag bescheid, dann verschieben wir das Training..." „Nein, schon gut. Mir könnte es nicht besser gehen. Ich habe mich nur gefragt...Ach, du verstehst das nicht. Lorian, hast du dich schon mal gefragt was wäre, wenn wir frei sein würden und genug Geld hätten um zu gehen wohin wir wollten? Wäre das nicht toll?"

Lorian ließ einen Seufzer hören. Das war typisch für Alani. Das war schon immer ihr größter Wunsch gewesen, von dort wegzukommen wo sie leben musste. Für sie war es eine Strafe, sie war ja auch noch sehr jung, erst Siebzehn. Doch das Alter nahm ihr nichts an Frechheit. Doch er schätzte sie, denn sie hatte ein Herz aus Gold und würde ihr letztes Hemd für ihre Freunde geben. Außerdem verbrachte er gerne zeit mit ihr. Man konnte schon von Liebe zwischen den beiden reden, doch die Art Liebe zwischen einem Bruder und seiner Schwester. Die beiden kannten sich seit sie 4 waren und in diese Kolonie gekommen waren. Doch im Gegensatz zu Alani fand Lorian sein Leben nicht schlecht. Es gefiel ihm, seine Felder zu bestellen, außerdem hatte er etwas mehr Geld als Alani und Shiva um über die Runden zu kommen, da seine Familie noch vollständig war und jeder mithalf.

Sein Vater war nicht mit in den Aufstand gezogen, wofür er sich heimlich schämte, da es nach seiner Meinung doch etwas Feige gewesen war, seine Freunde im Stich zu lassen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig da Alanis Vater bei dem Aufstand sein Leben hatte lassen müssen und sich deshalb bereit erklärt, Alani die Kunst des Kämpfens beizubringen, jedenfalls soviel er davon verstand. Und das war gar nicht so wenig.Und Alani lernte erstaunlich schnell. Das wurde ihm bewusst als er einen Ausfallschritt Alanis parieren und zurückschlagen musste. Natürlich beließ sie es nicht auf sich sitzen dass er sie gedankenlos nannte. Sie war wirklich sehr gut geworden.

„Okay, okay, Schluss für heute, du hast dich wirklich gut geschlagen. Für ein Mädchen", fügte er grinsend hinzu und drehte sich um, um sein Schwert aufzuheben. Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen, denn Alani gab ihm mit ihrem Lederstiefel einen Tritt in sein Hinterteil und mit einem köstlichen Gesichtsausdruck kippte er nach vorne. Er rollte sich ab, und Alani fing lauthals an zu lachen, denn die Stelle durch die Lorian sich gerade rollte hatte Valeran vor wenigen Stunden als gut befunden sein Geschäft zu verrichten. Auch Lorian hatte es bemerkt, denn er rümpfte seine Nase als er mit einer Hand an seinem schmerzenden Hinterteil aufstand und sah an sich herunter.

Seine Lederhose war total dreckig, sein linkes Bein total verschmiert mit Pferdeäpfeln. Und zu seinem Verdruss hörte Alani gar nicht mehr auf zu lachen. „Na warte.." knurrte Lorian, packte sie und ließ sie in die Pferdetränke fallen. Die Kälte war Schock genug, und Alani kreischte auf bevor sie untertauchte. Jetzt war es an Lorian zu lachen, und genau das tat er. Er bot ihr die Hand an als sie prustend wieder auftauchte, sie ergriff sie und er half ihr heraus. Lachend gingen sie zurück um die Holzschwerter zu holen und dann trennten sie sich weil Alani ins Haus musste um das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Kartoffelsuppe. Wie immer.

°°°°°°°°

Hinter ihm knackte etwas. Pfeilschnell drehte Legolas den Kopf in die Richtung und duckte sich gleichzeitig da er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Pfeil gesehen hatte der zweifellos ihm galt. Behende sprang er von Sahins Rücken und griff gleichzeitig nach seinem Pfeilköcher weil er eine Bewegung hinter einem nahen Baum wahrnahm. Ein Ork. Er hatte doch gewusst dass er beobachtet worden war.

Dass dieses Gesindel immer noch in diesen Wäldern lauerte liess ein Gefühl der wut in ihm hochsteigen. Sein Pfeil zischte los und in weniger als einem Augenblick fiel der Ork quietschend und tödlich getroffen hinter dem Baum hervor. Doch das war es nicht, was Legolas´ Blicke auf sich zog. In einem Umkreis von einigen Metern krochen sie Zähne fletschend nun aus den Büschen heraus. Orks. Und es waren verdammt viele.

Legolas´ blickte sich panisch um. Sie hatten einen Ring um ihn gebildet. Sahin wieherte ängstlich und drängelte sich bei dem Anblick der Zähne fletschenden Orks und dem bestialischen Gestank dicht an ihn, was für Legolas nicht gerade hilfreich war... Die Orks hatten allesamt ein rotes Dreieck in dem eine blutrote Axt prangte auf dem Helm, dem Schild und dem Schwertgriff. Legolas atmete mühsam aus. Er wusste nicht, woher diese Orks waren oder auf wessen Befehl sie hörten, doch eins wusste er: Allein würde er gegen diese Übermacht nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance haben. Unbarmherzig rückten die Orks näher und der Kreis zog sich immer enger um Legolas zusammen...


	6. Bekanntschaften

5. Kapitel: Bekanntschaften

Legolas konnte den stinkenden Atem eines Orks neben seinem Pferd riechen. Der Prinz war verzweifelt. Seine Gedanken arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, doch was immer er auch gedachte zu tun, alles schien aussichtslos. Sie hatten ihn umzingelt, von allen Seiten bildeten sie einen Kreis um ihn und Sahin, welcher panisch wieherte und vergeblich versuchte aus dem Kreis herauszubrechen.

´ Das war es nun Legolas´ sagte eine kleine Stimme in Legolas Hinterkopf. Doch kampflos wollte der Prinz von Düsterwald nicht aufgeben. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann nicht ohne ein paar dieser Biester mitzunehmen. Er griff nach hinten in seinen Köcher, zog einen Pfeil heraus und spannte den Bogen an. Dies geschah so schnell dass kein Ork rechtzeitig reagieren konnte. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke lagen 3 Orks tot am Boden, doch auf jeden toten Ork folgten 3 Lebendige.

Legolas stöhnte auf. In diesem Moment erlosch seine letzte Hoffnung. Doch im gleichen Augenblick fing einer der Orks an, panisch in die Richtung hinter Legolas zu gestikulieren. Er brüllte ein paar anderen Orks etwas zu und dann, zu Legolas Überraschung, lief er. Er lief tatsächlich los, in den Wald zurück. Und wie durch ein Wunder folgten die anderen Orks ihm! Nachdem der letzte Ork verschwunden war und Legolas aufgeatmet hatte legte sich seine Stirn sofort wieder in Falten. Das hatte er doch schon einmal erlebt, damals, in den Minen von Moria. Damals waren ihm die Orks wahrlich lieber gewesen. Was mochte es dieses mal sein? Die Luft anhaltend drehte er sich langsam um...

°°°°°°°°

Was er sah ließ ihn vor Freude auflachen. Vor seiner Nase, keine 10 Schritte entfernt stand ein Elb. Seine türkise Kleidung verriet, dass er aus dem Norden kam. Doch Elb war Elb, und Legolas fühlte sich erleichtert wie niemals zuvor. „Mae govannen" 1 sprach Der Elb, welcher zu Legolas Überraschung Sindarin sprach. „Alae mellon nin..." 2 antwortete Legolas. „Was hast du denn verbrochen um ihren Hass dermaßen auf dich zu ziehen?" grinste der Nordelb ihn nun an.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste...Orks fanden mich schon immer „anziehend".. Aber sag, wie kommt Ihr hierher? Oh, ich vergaß mich zu bedanken. Hiermit sei das nachgeholt. Soeben habt Ihr dem..." „Dem Prinz von Düsterwald das Leben gerrettet, ich weiß. Woher, wollt ihr wissen? Nun ja, in dieser Gegend kommt jemand wie Ihr nicht oft vorbei. Da ist das Gerede groß. Und ich sitze hier nun schon seit einer Ewigkeit fest da ich jemanden erwarte, der aber nicht mehr zu kommen scheint. Deshalb entschied ich, mit Euch zu gehen, wenn Ihr erlaubt..." Fragend sah er Legolas an. Dieser musterte ihn nun neugieriger.

Der Elb musste jünger sein als er, wenn auch nicht viel. Vielleicht 1800 Jahre, wenn nicht noch jünger. Seine Kleider waren von edler Herkunft, und er war groß. Doch Legolas traute ihm nicht ganz. Etwas war an ihm, was ihn misstrauisch machte. Doch was das war, konnte er nicht sagen. Trotzdem kam er zu dem Schluss dass es hilfreich sein könnte zu zweit zu reisen, und vielleicht wäre etwas Ablenkung gar nicht so schlecht. Also nickte er.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Nordelben aus. „ Sehr schön. Mein Name ist Gwerrion. Es interessiert Euch sicher woher ich komme und vieles mehr, doch das will ich Euch unterwegs erzählen. Kommt, lasst uns aufbrechen. Die Orks könnten wiederkehren." Und damit drehte er sich um und ging. Legolas wollte ihm gerade nachrufen dass er ohne Pferd nicht lange würde mithalten können, doch da kam Gwerrion schon zurück, sitzend auf dem Rücken eines pechschwarzen Hengstes, einer, wie nur die Nordelben sie hatten. In der Nacht waren diese Pferde nicht auszumachen.

Schulterzuckend drehte Legolas sich um ,ging zu Sahin welcher immer noch etwas zitterte, legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Rücken und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Augenblicklich beruhigte das Pferd sich und sah Legolas fragend an. Dann saß Legolas auf. Und Gwerrion fiel wieder ein dass die Elbenrasse welcher Legolas angehörte angeblich mit ihren Pferden sprechen konnten. Lächerlich. Mit diesem Gedanken trieb er seinen Hengst an und ritt voraus, natürlich nicht ohne sich zu versichern dass Legolas´ Pferd ihm folgen konnte.

°°°°°°°

Schon nach einiger Zeit fing Sahin an zu schnaufen, da er das Tempo von Gwerrions Pferd kaum mithalten konnte, doch er war ein stolzes Tier und darum gab er sich alle Mühe. Aber Legolas merkte, dass Sahin nicht mehr lange würde weitergehen können. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und rief: „Gwerrion, könntet Ihr wohl ein Stück langsamer Reiten, mein Pferd hält mit dem Euren nicht mit! Er geht schon den ganzen Tag und ist daher sehr müde..." Gwerrion unterdrückte ein Grinsen, zügelte seinen Hengst und drehte sich im Sattel um. „Das tut mir leid ,mein Pferd ist es eben gewöhnt in dem Tempo zu laufen da ich es für gewöhnlich eilig habe."

Doch an dem Klang seiner Stimme konnte Legolas erkennen dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht leid tat. Was war bloß los mit diesem Elben? Vielleicht hätte er doch lieber allein reiten sollen. Doch das war nun zu spät. Er schloss zu Gwerrion auf und beide ritten schweigend weiter, jeder sich seine Gedanken machend.

°°°°°°

„Gwerrion, darf ich Euch etwas fragen?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich im Sattel zu ihm,denn er war schon wieder weiter voraus. „Natürlich, fragt nur." Legolas hatte sich seine Fragen mühsam im Kopf zurechtgelegt sodass Gwerrion keinen Verdacht schöpfen würde. „Woher kommt Euer Pferd und warum ist es so viel ausdauernder und größer als das meine?"

„Nun ja, das it einfach zu beantworten. Ich habe ihn hoch im Norden gekauft, dort gibt es viele von diesen wundervollen Tieren, sie werden dort gezüchtet. Vor langer Zeit müssen sie etwas anderes in eine Generation gezüchtet haben woraus dann später diese Größe und die Stärke entstanden. Ich tippe auf Garfouls, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Garfouls waren Tiere die die Menschen für gewöhnlich für die Arbeit benutzten, sie warn stark, dumm und sahen in etwa so aus wie Kühe der Menschen nur waren sie noch größer und ließen alles mit sich machen. Einfach dumme Tiere. Und die sollte man mit Pferden gekreuzt haben? Das konnte Legolas nicht glauben. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und nickte nur interessiert. „Und wo kommt Ihr selbst her? Denn von hier seid ihr sicher nicht. Und warum sprecht Ihr Sindarin? Das ist ungewöhnlich für einen Elben der nicht von hier stammt."

Gwerrion legte eine Hand an den Mund und begann wohlüberlegt zu sprechen. „Das sind mehrere Fragen. Trotzdem will ich sie Euch beantworten. Ich komme von überall her ,ich hatte nie wirklich ein zu Hause oder eine Familie. Ich war schon denkbar überall in Mittelerde und komme über die Runden indem ich Botengänge für verschiedene Leute ausführe. Und meinen Lero hier" er deutete auf seinen Hengst" habe ich bei einem Überfall einem der Nordelben gestohlen."

Legolas wollte etwas erwidern wie es sei unrecht zu stehlen, aber er besann sich rechtzeitig eines Besseren. Gwerrion hatte ein anderes Leben als er. Überleben bedeutete für ihn anscheinend des öfteren Stehlen. Aber was ging es ihn an? Solange nicht er es war der bestohlen wurde, konnte es ihm doch egal sein. Er wollte sich nicht gleich den Unmut des Elben zuziehen indem er ihm unangebrachte Standpauken hielt. Abgesehen davon hatte Legolas in Zeiten des Ringkrieges in Notsituationen selbst oft genug „sich einer Sache bemächtigen" müssen.

Den Rest des Tagesrittes waren sie schweigsam. Gegen Sonnenuntergang kamen sie in den Wald von Lórien und Legolas seufzte erleichtert auf. Die Botschaft hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen, zusammengefaltet lag sie in seinem Beutel. Sie stiegen ab,eine Geste der Höflichkeit, und betraten den Wald. Gwerrion sah sich unwohl um. Er mochte Wälder nicht. Und vor allem keine wo man den feind erst sah wenn er 5 Schritte entfernt von einem selbst stand. Legolas bemerkte seine suchenden Blicke. „Keine Angst, hier sind nur Elben Lóriens. Sie wachen über diesen Wald."

´Genau das ist das Problem dachte Gwerrion und biss sich auf die Lippe. Doch in dem Moment drehte er sich um und Orophel von Lórien stand vor ihm, den Bogen gespannt, bereit, die Sehne jederzeit loszulassen und ihm den tödlichen Pfeil direkt in die Brust zu jagen ."Daro!" 3 rief der Elb und zielte immer noch auf Gwerrion. „Orophel!" rief Legolas um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Cynn nin!" 4 rief Orophel erstaunt aus und ließ den Bogen sinken. Seine Begleiter wies er an das Gleiche zu tun.

Erfreut ging Orophel zu Legolas ,blieb vor ihm stehen, legte die Hand auf sein Herz und verbeugte sich. Legolas tat das Gleiche. „Was tut Ihr hier?" fragte ihn Orophel, sichtlich froh über sein Erscheinen. Der Prinz von Düsterwald war in Lórien sehr beliebt, hauptsächlich durch seinen Erfolg im Ringkrieg und durch die zahlreichen lustigen Abende die sie sich immer wenn Legolas mal dort zu Besuch war." Eure Herrin hat uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen," flüsterte Legolas ihm zu, und Gwerrion spitzte die Ohren. Endlich wurde es interessant, war er doch mit diesem blöden Elb jetzt schon lange genug unterwegs gewesen.

Orophel nickte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich wollte es nur von Euch hören um sicherzugehen. Die Nachricht hat Euch also erreicht? Eru sei Dank, wir hatten schon befürchtet..." Er warf Gwerrion einen misstrauischen Blick zu." Tolo gwa nin" 5,sagte er, drehte sich um und ging los. Legolas folgte ihm mit Gwerrion im Schlepptau. „Der Elb ist mir nicht ganz geheuer, wir wollen unter uns sprechen", flüsterte Orophel ihm zu. Legolas nickte erleichtert, da auch ihm noch nicht ganz klar war was Gwerrion eigentlich vorhatte.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Übersetzungen:

1.Seid gegrüßt

2 Hallo mein Freund

3.Haltet an!

4. Mein Prinz!

5. Kommt mit mir.

Reviews bitte ** lechz ** brauche Reviews verdurst   
An dieser Stelle mal ein gaaanz großes Dankeschön an meine Beta Lalaithwen, ohne dich wär meine story nur halb so gut dank zu vielen Kommatars und unserer allseits beliebten Umgangssprache o


	7. Das Bündnis

6.Kapitel: Das Bündnis

Aruthin,ein Diener Orophels, führte Legolas und Gwerrion eine lange Treppe hinauf,über ein Brücke und schliesslich in 2 nebeneinander liegende Schlafräume.

Das Gebäude, in dem die Räume lagen, war fast gänzlich beleuchtet, auf den Gängen brannten kleine glühende Weißlichter und durch die großen, ohne Glas gearbeiteten Fenster konnte man auf ganz Lothlorien hinunterschauen.

Dieser Anblick raubte Legolas jedesmal schier den Atem.

Gwerrion warf einen abschätzenden Blick nach unten, drehte sich zu Aruthin um und deutete auf die Tür zu einem der Schlafgemächer.

"Dort soll ich schlafen?" fragte er mit mürrischem Blick. "Ja,so war es vorgesehen, Herr Gwerrion. Behagt es euch dort nicht?"

Gwerrion schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, schon gut. Finde ich dort alles was ich benötige?"

"Mit Sicherheit." Aruthin drehte sich zu Legolas um.

"Mein Prinz, Herr Orophel sagte, er wolle Euch so schnell wie möglich sprechen, Ihr mögt zu seinen Räumen kommen." "Und was ist mit mir?" warf Gwerrion ein.

"Über Euch sagte er nichts, mein Herr. Es ist wohl am Besten, Ihr bleibt solange hier oder schaut Euch ein bisschen in Lothlorien um, es gibt hier einen sehr sehenswerten.."

Gwerrion winkte ab. "Ich bleibe schon hier. Wenn etwas ist, wisst Ihr ja wo Ihr mich findet."

In seinen Augen lag ein Funkeln, als er sich umdrehte und sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es ihm nicht passte hier bleiben zu müssen.

Legolas schenkte Aruthin einen entschuldigenden Blick, drehte sich um und verließ das Haus.

Er wollte so schnell wie möglich mit Orophel reden und des Rätsels Lösung endlich erfahren!

Legolas Blicke glitten durch Lothloriens Wald, während er auf dem Weg zu Orophels Gemächern war.

An diesem Ort hatte sich kaum etwas geändert, sah man einmal

von den Pflanzen ab, die selbst hier nicht ewig blühten. Nach ein paar Minuten erreichte er ziemlich atemlos Orophels Gemächer. Er klopfte

, und Orophels Stimme bat ihn, hereinzukommen.

Er drehte den hölzernen, mit Symbolen verzierten Türknopf und betrat das Zimmer.

Es herrschte eine ziemliche Stille, da Orophels Gemächer weit abseits des Zentrums Lothloriens lagen.

Er schaute sich um und entdeckte zwei Zimmer, die angrenzend an den eben betretenen Raum lagen. Sie waren alle drei durch Schiebetüren miteinander verbunden, und der ganze Raum lag mit schöner Sicht zum Sonnenuntergang.

Legolas fühlte sich sofort wohl. Orophel, in seinem Sessel sitzend und eine Pfeife rauchend, drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. "Legolas, endlich. Ich erwartete Euch schon. Meine Neugier ist mal wieder unstillbar.

Setzt Euch zu mir." Dieses Angebot nahm Legolas gern an, war er doch ziemlich lange geritten.

Auch seine Beine verlangten nach einer Pause. Seufzend liess er sich in dem Sessel neben Orophels nieder und bemerkte mit Wohlwollen, dass sich auch die Gemütlichkeit Lothloriens seit seinem letzten besuch nicht sonderlich verändert hatte.

"Nun denn Orophel, ich sehe Euch brennen viele Fragen auf den Lippen. Stellt sie nur!"

sagte Legolas und schenkte Orophel ein Lächeln, welches dieser erwiderte.

"Gut. Erst einmal möchte ich wissen, was Euch hierher führt." "Oh je, diese Frage gleich am Anfang. Aber ich will eurer Neugierde nichts vorenthalten." Und

Legolas erzählte Orophel alles, was dieser wissen wollte, angefangen bei den beiden Toten über die Nachricht bis hin zu seiner Begegnung mit Gwerrion.

"Und diese Orks sind einfach so geflüchtet, nur weil dieser - wie hiess er doch gleich - Gwerrion?"

Legolas nickte. "Also dieser Gwerrion, nur weil er auftauchte? So furchterregend sieht er doch nun wirklich nicht aus...?"

Legolas schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Jetzt wo Ihr es erwähnt finde ich es auch ungewöhnlich.. In dem Augenblick als er auftauchte war ich einfach nur dankbar dass es mit mir noch nicht zu Ende gegangen war.. Doch Ihr habt recht, das ist nicht normal."Orophel nickte zustimmend.

"Und ich hätte da auch noch eine Frage..." "Nur zu" nickte Legolas.

"Wenn es nicht zu weit geht, mein Prinz...Auf mich macht dieser Gwerrion einen seltsamen Eindruck. Es war offensichtlich dass es ihm nicht passte hier zu bleiben. Und auch dass er bei dieser Besprechung dabei sein wollte...Er benimmt sich einfach so seltsam. Traut Ihr ihm?" Legolas antwortete nicht gleich. Er sah aus dem Fenster und überlegte. Er wusste, dass das, was er gleich sagen würde, Orophel genügen würde, um seine Meinung zu festigen.

Würde er sagen, er traue ihm nicht, würde Orophel Gwerrion ebenfalls misstrauen. Sagte er allerdings er traue ihm, würde auch Orophel sich damit zufrieden geben. Seine Loyalität und sein Vertrauen war schon immer sehr groß gewesen. Aber was sollte er denn nun sagen?

Was dachte er eigentlich selber über Gwerrion?

Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, das stand außer Frage. Aber so wie er sich danach benommen hatte, liess daran zweifeln, dass er es aus reiner Nächstenliebe getan hatte. Was also hatte er damit bezweckt?

Fragen über Fragen, doch erstein mal wollte Legolas etwas anderes herausfinden, etwas, worüber er schon länger nachgedacht hatte.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiss es auch nicht. Um das sagen zu können, muss ich erst mehr über ihn wissen. Es ist wirklich seltsam wie er sich benimmt, da habt Ihr recht. Doch selbst wenn er uns Schlechtes wollte, könnte er das doch unauffälliger tun, oder? Anscheinend will er ja, dass wir ihm misstrauen, oder zumindest gibt er sich keine

große Mühe unser Vertrauen zu erringen. Aber was soll´s, ich bin aus einem anderen Grunde hier. Den kennt ihr wahrscheinlich?"

Fragend sah er Orophel an. Dieser schaute gutmütig drein und nickte zustimmend. "So ist es. Die beiden Elben, wie ich annehme." "Genau. Sie wurden von Eurer Herrin geschickt, nicht wahr?"

"Das ist richtig." "Und was hatte es mit dieser Botschaft auf sich? Ist es wahr, das was darin steht?"

Orophels Blick verfinsterte sich. "Ja, es ist wahr. Wir schickten zwei unserer besten Botschafter aus, um sichergehen zu können, dass sie Euch auch wirklich erreicht. Die Tatsache, dass beide dabei umkamen mag Euch den Ernst der Situation klarmachen. Was wisst ihr über das letzte Bündnis?" Orophels Stimme war bei dem letzten Satz immer leiser geworden, bis er letztendlich nur noch flüsterte. Er beugte sich etwas vor, um Legolas

das Verstehen zu erleichtern. Dieser dachte angestrengt nach. "Nun, ich weiß nicht viel.

Vater wollte mir nicht allzu viel davon erzählen. Folgendes habe ich erfahren: Damals haben die Sindar und die Noldor einen Pakt geschlossen, oder Bündnis, wie es heute heisst. Dieser Pakt wurde mit Magie besiegelt. Er besagt dass die Sindar und die Noldor in Frieden leben wollen. Das Volk, welches zuerst gegen den Pakt verstoßen sollte wird es bitter strafen.

Da aber die Sindar den Nolder damals nicht getraut haben und es andersherum ebenso war, versicherte man sich, indem man einen mächtigen Zauber auf die beiden Schriftstücke

legte. Diesen Zauber kann der Geschädigte aussprechen, sollte die andere Seite ihren Teil nicht einhalten oder dagegen verstoßen. Das war auch schon alles, was ich darüber weiß. Könnt Ihr mir mehr erzählen?"

Orophel schaute sich um, als befürchtete er, durch die dicken Wände seiner Gemächer belauscht zu werden.

"Nun, Ihr habt richtige Informationen erhalten. Alles was Ihr sagtet stimmt. Nur ist die Situation momentan viel heikler. Die Noldor haben den Frieden anscheinend satt. Sie versklaven Menschen in den nördlichen Ebenen zu ihrem Zwecke.

Natürlich wehren sich diese Menschen( )nicht, dazu sind sie viel zu verängstigt. Die Noldor taten ihr Bestes, um ihre Machenschaften zu vertuschen, da sie den Kryptus fürchten."

"Kryptus?" Legolas sah ihn fragend an. "Ja,( )so nennt sich der Pakt. Der Kryptus ist so etwas wie ein Schlüssel. Wird er von einem bestimmten Sindar ausgeführt sobald

der Pakt gebrochen wurde, hat er verheerende, wenn nicht sogar tödliche Folgen für einen jeden der Noldorrasse.

Und genauso haben die Noldor den Antikryptus, welchen sie benutzen könnten sollten wir

gegen den Pakt verstoßen." Legolas fing an zu verstehen. " Das heisst, die Noldor könnten jederzeit diesen Antikryptus betätigen und uns alle in den Tod schicken?" Das Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht war überdeutlich. "Nein nein,mein Prinz.

Sie können ihn nur auslösen, wenn wir gegen den Pakt verstoßen sollten,also einen Krieg anfangen sollten oder irgendetwas, das den Frieden stört." "Bei Eru, das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wer weiss von diesem Pakt?

Wann wurde er abgeschlossen? Ihr müsst mir alles sagen Orophel!"

Dieser jedoch starrte nur in seinen Kamin,in dem langsam die letzten Funken erloschen.

"Es ist nicht schwer zu verstehen,mein Prinz. Wir befürchten, dass die Noldor einen Weg finden werden,den Pakt zu umgehen.

Heutzutage regieren andere Leute diese Sippe. Der Pakt wurde vor ungefähr fünfzehntausend Jahren abgeschlossen.

Damals waren alle um wirklichen Frieden bemüht.Heute ist das anders.

Wir müssen unsere Hälfte des Paktes wiederfinden. Sie ist in den langen Jahren verloren gegangen.

Und dafür brauchen wir Euch..."


End file.
